Teen Top - Angel
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Angelright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Transform *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Enero-2011 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Girl~ kkumchorom dagaon nol irotge kkok jaba nochi aneul goya you are~ so beautiful to me girl chot nune banhetdon ne isanghyongin gol Cham dahengiya iron nol mannaso ne gaseumi irote ttwijanha Yeah~ Nuga bwado sarangseuroun nuga bwado nomuna yeppeun hanahana nomu wanbyokhan there's an angel in my heart Nunbusige yeppeun olgureun hessalchorom hwanhan useumeun bamhaneure balgeun byol gata there's an angel in my heart Dream~ kkumeun anigetjyo i sesang modeun gol da gajin got gata cham~ sigani irotge momchwo-boryosseumyon olmana joheulkka Sigani jina modudeul byonhanda hedo nan yaksokhe ne gyote isseulge Yeah~ Nuga bwado sarangseuroun nuga bwado nomuna yeppeun hanahana nomu wanbyokhan there's an angel in my heart Nunbusige yeppeun olgureun hessalchorom hwanhan useumeun bamhaneure balgeun byol gata there's an angel in my heart Haruharu jinagamyon sorosoro dalmagamyo noege jomjom ppajyoman ga yonghwa sok han jangmyonchorom motjin juin-gongdeulchorom I'll give my life to you~ Yo! Onjena noege useumman julge geu etton nuguboda hengbokhadago mal halsu itge meil harul sijakhae ne saenggage nae ipgae misoga memdone hengbokhe na ottokhe i jichin himdeun haru kkeute nega ne yope itdan ge meilharu gomapgo nan himi dwe yaksokhe ne gyote itgetdago nan an byonhe sigani jinado nol saranghe nol jikilge Nuga bwado sarangseuroun nuga bwado nomuna yeppeun hanahana nomu wanbyokhan there's an angel in my heart Nunbusige yeppeun olgureun hessalchorom hwanhan useumeun bamhaneure balgeun byol gata there's an angel in my heart Onjebwado sarangseuroun onje bwado nomuna yeppeun nuga bwado noneun wanbyokhe there's an angel in my heart Nunbusige yeppeun olgureun hessalchorom hwanhan useumeun byolbodado banjjakbanjjakhe there's an angel in my heart 'Español' Chica~ Vienes a mí como un sueño Me aferraré a ti y nunca te dejaré ir Eres~ tan hermosa para mí, nena Mi chica ideal, me enamoré de ti a primera vista Estoy feliz por conocer a alguien como tú Mi corazón late rápido, Sí~ Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa Eres Única & Perfecta Hay un ángel en mi corazón Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro Hay un ángel en mi corazón Sueño~ Esto no es un sueño, Verdad? Me siento como si fuera el dueño del mundo Si el tiempo se detuviera ahora mismo me pregunto que maravilloso sería Incluso si el tiempo pasara o si todo cambiara Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Si~ Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa Eres Única & Perfecta Hay un ángel en mi corazón Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro Hay un ángel en mi corazón Pasan los días, cada vez nos parecemos más Sigo enamorándome más de Ti Igual que la escena de una película con esos protagonistas tan geniales Te Entregaré Mi Vida~ Yo! Siempre te ofreceré mi sonrisa Te haré la persona más feliz que en este mundo pueda haber Enseguida empiezo a pensar en Ti Mi sonrisa se mantiene todo el tiempo Soy Feliz, que le voy a hacer. Al final de un día agotador siempre estarás a mi lado Estoy agradecido, Tú me das fuerzas Prometo quedarme a tu lado, No Cambiaré Aunque pase el tiempo, Te Amaré, Te Protegeré Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa Eres Única & Perfecta Hay un ángel en mi corazón Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro Hay un ángel en mi corazón Siempre eres adorable Siempre estás hermosa Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Perfecta Hay un ángel en mi corazón Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro Hay un ángel en mi corazón 'Hangul' Girl 꿈처럼 다가온 널 이렇게 꼭 잡아 놓지 않을 거야 you are so beautiful to me girl 첫 눈에 반했던 내 이상형인 걸. 참 다행이야 이런 널 만나서 내 가슴이 이렇게 뛰잖아 Yeah~ 누가 봐도 사랑스러운 누가 봐도 너무나 예쁜 하나하나 너무 완벽한 there’s an angel in my heart 눈부시게 예쁜 얼굴은 햇살처럼 환한 웃음은 밤하늘에 밝은 별 같아 there’s an angel in my heart Dream 꿈은 아니겠죠 이 세상 모든 걸 다 가진 것 같아 참 시간이 이렇게 멈춰버렸으면 얼마나 좋을까 시간이 지나 모두들 변한다 해도 난 약속해 네 곁에 있을게 Yeah~ 누가 봐도 사랑스러운 누가 봐도 너무나 예쁜 하나하나 너무 완벽한 there’s an angel in my heart 눈부시게 예쁜 얼굴은 햇살처럼 환한 웃음은 밤하늘에 밝은 별 같아 there’s an angel in my heart 하루하루 지나가면 서로서로 닮아가며 너에게 점점 빠져만 가 영화 속 한 장면처럼 멋진 주인공들처럼 I’ll give my life to you Yo! 언제나 너에게 웃음만 줄게 그 어떤 누구보다 행복하다고 말 할 수 있게 매일 하룰 시작해 네 생각에 내 입가에 미소가 맴도네 행복해 나 어떡해 이 지친 힘든 하루 끝에 네가 내 옆에 있단 게 매일하루 고맙고 난 힘이 되 약속해 네 곁에 있겠다고 난 안 변해 시간이 지나도 널 사랑해 널 지킬게 누가 봐도 사랑스러운 누가 봐도 너무나 예쁜 하나하나 너무 완벽한 there’s an angel in my heart 눈부시게 예쁜 얼굴은 햇살처럼 환한 웃음은 밤하늘에 밝은 별 같아 there’s an angel in my heart 언제 봐도 사랑스러운 언제 봐도 너무나 예쁜 누가 봐도 너는 완벽해 there’s an angel in my heart 눈부시게 예쁜 얼굴은 햇살처럼 환한 웃음은 별 보다도 반짝반짝 해 there’s an angel in my heart 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop